


A Fighter Never Shows Feelings 2

by MajijoGangstas



Category: Majisuka Gakuen
Genre: AKB48 - Freeform, Angst, F/F, Majisuka Gakuen - Freeform, Sex, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajijoGangstas/pseuds/MajijoGangstas
Summary: Nezumi helping out with Choukoku's feelings who's crying out of love, making Shibuya going berserk ! Could Choukoku save her couple ? Love is hanging by a thread and it gives you a thrill.





	A Fighter Never Shows Feelings 2

Last part. 

A few hours later in Shibuya’s apartment……………………

Shibuya just woke up after a nap.

Shibuya : Gosh… what time is it..?? Aaaah soon it’ll be time to eat… Choukokuuu… Choukoku ???!!! DON’T TELL ME THAT SHE HASN’T COME BACK YET ????!!!! IS SHE SERIOUS OR WHAT !!!!!!! Wait… wait a bit you idiot… (calling Choukoku, leaving a message) CHOUKOKU !!!!!! ONCE AGAIN YOU’RE NOT HERE, YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU’D BE HOME BUT I’M ALONE !!!!! WHERE’S THE FUCKIN FOOD, GIRL I DON’T KNOW HOW TO COOK SO HURRY !!!!! THANK YOU !!!!!!!!

While Shibuya looked at the window watching people in the streets, Choukoku was at Nezumi’s house.

Choukoku : Can’t you punch like that ??

Nezumi : Hey, I’m not a martial artist girl ! I tried my best okay !!

Choukoku : Hahaha ! But you’re a yankii, if you punch like a barbie girl it’ll become a problem if business guys start to beat you up.

Nezumi : (laughing) I have lawyers. Well, to be honest it’s been a long time that I haven’t practiced…

Choukoku : Yeah I can tell ! But how is it ?!

Nezumi : (removing Choukoku’s gloves) Well, I’m better at kicking.

Choukoku : Haha, come on ! Seriously you should practice at least every 4 days it’ll help you.

Nezumi : Hm. Not sure that I’ll have time with Center and everything.

Choukoku : How’s she doing ?

Nezumi : Oh you know her, always busy with her fishes.

Choukoku : Fishes ? Ah, Aquarium you mean !

Nezumi : Yep. (Looking at Choukoku’s phone on the table) Your phone…

Choukoku : Ah, it must be Shibuya. SHIT I PROMISED HER THAT I’LL BE BACK ! SHE’S GONNA KILL ME !

Nezumi : Hahaha ! Well, tell her that you’re at my house. She can come if she wants…

Choukoku : Actually I should have bought some food cause we don’t have anything left in the fridge..

Nezumi : Well, another reason for her to come here !

Choukoku : (listening the message left by Shibuya on her voicemail) Give up, she left to eat something in a fast food…

Nezumi : Ok. Ah, sorry, mine is ringing ! (Picking up) Yes baby. Yes. Yes. No I’m with Choukoku. Yeah ok. Hm. Hm. Hm. Don’t worry a car crushed me but I’m alive, noooo just kiddin haha ! That was a joke ! (Choukoku raising an eyebrow) Ok, I’ll tell her.

Choukoku : Why you said that a car crushed you ??!! You’re not right in the head !!

Nezumi : I like to make her worrying sometimes, it excites me…

Choukoku : Eh ??!!

Nezumi : When you spice things up a little it’s always cool.

Choukoku : We don’t make jokes with things like that, come on !! Jesus… both of you are really space you know.

Nezumi : Hehe. (2nd phone ringing, then 3rd until the 10th !)

Choukoku : (shocked) Girl just how many phones you got ????

Nezumi : Oh, it’s nothing. Normally I used to have 20 of them before but since I’m with Center I had to reduce the numbers… Probably all my exes who are calling me so…

Choukoku : EH ???!!!

Nezumi : (smiling) Just kiddin, it’s just professional calls… but they can go fuck themselves, I’m tired.

Choukoku : How are things going by the way ?

Nezumi : Oh, you know how it works in the world of drugs…

Choukoku : Hm. Financial crisis doesn’t exist there…

Nezumi : Yep. Ah, you want some champagne ?

Choukoku : Seriously, girl what’s your thing with champagne ?! Everytime you always ask people to drink champagne !

Nezumi : Because life is a celebration, dear… (taking a bottle of champagne) You know, I’m not drinking it all the time it’s just that I use it with Center. Like a long time ago with Sakura, Center and me I think 3 or 5 bottles were used.

Choukoku : (lost) Eh ??!! With Sakura ??

Nezumi : Long story. Anyway… here, drink.

Choukoku : Thanks. (Drinking) *Yawn*

Nezumi : You’re already tired ?? You’re training too much !

Choukoku : Sorry…

Nezumi : You can rest on the couch if you want ! Don’t ask for something like this…

Choukoku : Thank you… (going to the couch) Damn I’m exhausted…

Nezumi : (joining her) I have an energy drink if you want.

Choukoku : No no, I won’t be able to sleep after !

Nezumi : Tell me… what do you like so much in Shibuya’s personality ?

Choukoku : She’s mature… she experienced a lot of things in life… she’s kind… Well, it’s complicated there’s a lot of reasons… she’s sexy too.

Nezumi : Hm. Well, kind of same with Center we all have our reasons.

Choukoku : Yeah… Sorry I’m gonna go… I’m really tired.

Nezumi : It’d be better if you stay just a little bit… (taking Choukoku’s arm and pulling her closer)

Choukoku : Nezumi..??!!

Nezumi : Shh…. I want you to stay just a little longer…. (touching Choukoku’s right thigh, this one feeling very uncomfortable)

Choukoku : No..!! I have to go, you’re drunk..!

Nezumi : I’m used to champagne… so I can’t be drunk. But… tell me… I can feel that you’re crying out of love inside…. (kissing Choukoku’s neck)

Choukoku : (more and more uncomfortable) Ah… aah..!!

Nezumi : Mmm…. Shibuya is not giving you the love that you deserves…. How long…. How long….?

Choukoku : (tears starting to come) I’m sorry, I can’t do that..!!!

Nezumi : Looks like I got a point…. When you haven’t been touched since a long time, you know…. (bitting Choukoku’s ear) Every touch makes you vulnerable and nervous…. just like you are right now….

Choukoku : Aah..!! GGG..!!! S..Stop !!

Nezumi : You’re trying to resist outside…. but inside you’re desperate…. You’re waiting for someone to unleash the dog that you are, barking for love…. (kissing Choukoku’s chick) But… even if you are with someone and that you don’t want to betray her because she’s not giving you what you need to have…. you can’t resist to what you feel…. (taking Choukoku’s hand, suckin the middle finger) cause needs are uncontrolable…. and are to be feed…. (starting to remove Choukoku’s sweat) though you’re already in love with another one…. It’s hard to resist to needs….

Choukoku : N..Nezumi..!! I can’t..!!!

Nezumi : As I said…. You’re torn between reason and feelings…. but it’s okay, Choukoku…. sometimes it’s ok to be helped…. I just want to help you, only for today…. it’s just service…. come on…. (kissing her lips) just let yourself go….

Choukoku : (breathing heavily) Aahhh…! I… can’t… Please !! (Kissing wildly Nezumi back)

Both of the girls were quickly naked and Choukoku was actually the one who was leading, Nezumi preferring to let her do it.

Nezumi : (eyes closed) Yeaahhh…. here, babyy…! Just right here…. Aahhh…. (kissing) Oohhh yeahh that’s iit…. that’s goood..!!

Choukoku : I want…. you….! I’m…. (kissing Nezumi’s belly before kissing her tits) You’re so…. gorgeous…. Aahhh…. Nezumii….

Nezumi : You’re ready…. it’s a bit early…. I guess you haven’t gotten laid since 2 months…. or more…. mmm…. (kissing, putting 2 fingers inside Choukoku)

Choukoku : Not noow….!! I… I… want… to last… a… aaaahhhhh ooooohhhhhh !!! Yeess aaahhhh !!!! Fasteerrrr….!! AAAAAHHHHHH..!!!!! OOHHH YES..!!! SO GOOD..!!!

Shibuya was calling Choukoku again while Choukoku was slowly losing control. Nezumi noticed Choukoku’s phone and smirked, touching the screen.

Shibuya was now hearing them. Nezumi asking Choukoku to go deeper, even made her said that Nezumi was better than Shibuya.

Shibuya couldn’t believe it. She hung up, shocked.

Shibuya : (about to cry) No way..!! Choukoku… how could you… (getting seriously mad) HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO MEE ????????????!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU FUCKIN DIRTY LITTLE BITCH !!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND WITH THIS… THIS RAT !!!!!!!! GGGG..!!!!!!!

A few moments later, Nezumi and Choukoku were done. Choukoku kissed Nezumi’s lips, it was like she was born again, re-experiencing these feelings that she had lost more than 2 months ago before. Nezumi bit Choukoku’s tongue.

Nezumi : So…. how was it to feel loved again…?

Choukoku : (smiling) Thank you…. (kissing)

Nezumi : You’re welcome…. It’s always a pleasure to help a friend…. you got a lot of energy for a sportive girl like you it’s not surprising….

Choukoku : Yeah…. Thank you for everything…. I’m gonna go now…. Shibuya must be waiting… (checking her phone) Wait..!!!

Nezumi : (acting all innocent) What’s wrong ??

Choukoku : She… She… She heard us on the phone !!! How is that possible I didn’t pick up..!!!! She said she’s going to..no !!!!! (Suddenly rushed outside Nezumi’s house)

Nezumi : CHOUKOKU ????!!!! HEY WAIT !!!!! (Laughing, clapping) Hehehehee !! Haaahahahaha !!!! That’s how it is baby. When you want to reach for your dreams and wish to be successful, there’s one rule to apply : Never trust your own friends ! Never tell them that you’re facing problems, never accept to be helped, cause in misfortune, friends can take advantage of you. In misery, you’re all alone. Never forget that. You have to sort yourself out, hahaha !! Now… let’s see what this asshole is gonna do. CHOUKOKUUU, WAIT FOR MEEE !!!!!

Few minutes later, Choukoku was almost at Shibuya’s apartment but she stopped when she saw her at the edge.

Some people noticed Shibuya but seemed not to care about the situation or didn’t want to be involved, every man for himself and God for all.

Choukoku : SHIBUYA !!!

Shibuya : YOU…!!! FUCKIN SLUT !!!!!!!!!!! STAY AWAY FROM ME !!!!!!!! DON’T APPROACH !!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : (arrived) Shibuya !! Wow, hey girl how you doing ?

Shibuya : YOU FUCKIN RAT !!!!!!!!!!! I’M SURE YOU’RE BEHIND ALL OF THIS !!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : Jeeez, what have I done again ?!

Shibuya : YOU PLANNED ALL THIS !!!!!!!!

Choukoku : Baby, come on it’s nonsense, please get down off that roof !!

Shibuya : YOU !!!!!!!! SHUT UP !!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU’RE THE WORST BITCH THAT I EVER MET IN THIS FUCKIN LIFE !!!!!!!!! HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON ME LIKE THAT ?????!!!!! I TRUSTED YOU BUT YOU JUST LIED TO ME !!!!!!!!!!!!! I KNOW NOW WHERE YOU’RE SPENDING YOUR TRAINING !!!!!!!!! YOU MOTHERFUCKER !!!!!!!!!!!

Choukoku : (desperate, nearly crying) Baby, I’m so sorryy..!!! I’m so sorry please forgive me, please forgive me !!!!! I..I know I made a big mistake..!!! It was for money, just today…!! Nezumi wants to help me, opening my own training centre..!!! She’s ready to give me money, with that money we could have a better life you and me !!!!

Shibuya : (clapping) WOAH !! AND LET ME GUESS, IN ORDER TO HELP YOU SHE HAS TO FUCK YOU TOO ???!!! WHAT A BEAUTIFUL SUMMARYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!

Choukoku : This is not her fault..!!!! It’s entirely mine, I shouldn’t have kissed her !!!! I..I was just trying to…

Shibuya : TRYING TO WHAT, HUH ????!!!! TO HURT MY FEELINGS, THAT’S WHAT YOU WANNA SAY ?????!!!!! YOU AND ME WERE TOGETHER !!!!!!!!! TOGETHER, YOU UNDERSTAND THAT GODDAMMIT ????!!!!

Choukoku : I.. Since a few months… you and me don’t have any sexual relationship..!!!! Nothing !!!! It’s hard, you can understand it !!!! Everytime when I get home, you’re always mad at me, whatever the situation is !!!! Actually I.. Actually I…!!! I can’t stand it anymore, you understand ???!!! I’m tired !!!!! I’m..(crying) I’m lost, because I love you !!!!! I don’t want to lose you !!!!!!!

Shibuya : SHUT UP, FUCKER !!!!!!!!!! YOU WENT TO BANG THIS CUNT IN HER HOUSE AT YOUR OWN CONSENT !!!!!!! DON’T YOU THINK I DIDN’T HEAR THE BOTH OF YOU ????!!!! YOU SEEMED TO REALLY ENJOY YOUR TIME WITH THIS BITCH !!!!!!! YOU… YOU EVEN SAID THAT HAVING SEX WITH HER WAS BETTER, THAT SHE WAS EVEN BETTER THAN ME !!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : Of course, number one in Japan, Nezumi-san.

Shibuya : YOU, SHUT YOUR FUCKIN DIRTY MOUTH FUCKIN RAT !!!!!!!!! YOU GOT CENTER, DON’T YOU HAVE SHAME ?????!!!!! STEALING OTHER PEOPLE PROPERTY !!!!!!!!!!! YOU CUNT !!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : Shibuya, please. All of this is just a misunderstanding…  I just wanted to help Choukoku as a friend after hearing her story with you, cause in your everyday life, it’s quite depressing.

Shibuya : OUR PROBLEMS ARE NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : When a friend needs help, you help. If you can’t give what she needs, what she wants, of course she’s gonna see somewhere else. That’s the basics of love. And honestly, people are not going to wait centuries that their partner is finally ready to eat the peach. But here again, she loves you, and this service was exceptional. You’re so careless girl, if you don’t attach your dog other people can take him.

Shibuya : YOU’RE JUST A FUCKIN WHOOOORE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (ready to jump) I HAVE ENOUGH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Choukoku : BABY NO, DON’T DO THAT !!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU !!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE, YOU KNOW IT !!!!!!!!!! I’M READY TO HELP YOU, I’M..!!!!

Shibuya : (taking a small bottle of whiskey, starts to drink) YOU CAN’T HELP ME ANYMORE AND I DON’T WANT TO HEAR YOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Choukoku : Please, stop it !!!!!!! I don’t want to lose you !!!!!!!

Shibuya : (throwing the bottle at Choukoku who avoided it) SHUT UP I SAID !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU BETRAYED ME !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (taking some of Choukoku’s stuff and throwing it, burning it) RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Choukoku : STOP IIIT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Shibuya : (taking the washing machine and other apartment’s equipment, kicking it, throwing at Choukoku and Nezumi) I WANT YOU TO DIE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I’M MAD, I’M MAAAAAAAAAAAAAD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DON’T WANT TO SEE YOU ANYMORE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : (who like Choukoku, narrowly avoided all the stuff) Hey girl, if you wanna die, die alone don’t involve us !! 

Shibuya : CHOUKOKU… I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU…!!!! (taking some pills and drugs, shaking) BUT… IT WAS A LIIIIIE !!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU DON’T CARE ABOUT ME !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS YOUR FAULT, NOW YOU’LL HAVE A DEATH ON YOUR CONSCIENCE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Choukoku : NO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP, SHIBUYA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : Well, I don’t remember that Shakespeare told Juliet to commit suicide because Romeo cheated on her… Wait, ah no these two were a perfect couple. Hm, if you’re trying to imitate Macbeth, girl you’ll become number one, you’ll be as famous as AKB48.

Shibuya : SHUT UP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FUCK YOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : Ah, jump then. 

Choukoku : NEZUMI !!!!!!

Nezumi : You wanna jump, okay that’s your choice, stop doing your cinema, jump ! If you think that by killing yourself everything will be solved and that you’ll have a better life in the afterlife then go ahead girl ! Don’t fuckin bother us ! 

Shibuya : I… I WANT…!!!

Nezumi : Making other people suffering, wasting your own life like that, tss pathetic. What a poor loser ! Never seen someone so fuckin stupid, weak and everything else… 

Choukoku : NEZUMI, SHUT UP !!!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING ????!!!!

Nezumi : Actually you know what, Shibuya ? You make me laugh, hear that HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA !! Yeah, I’m laughing at your face cause you’re the biggest idiot on this planet !

Shibuya : DON’T INSULT ME YOU FUCKIN RAT !!!!!!!! I’M GONNA KILL YOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : People are so funny nowadays, aren’t they ?? At the first sign of a difficulty they kill themselves, thank God everyone is not like you cause nobody would exist in this world anymore ! Instead of fighting, losers prefer to act like weaklings… IT’S OKAY TO BE DOWN IN YOUR LIFE, EVERYBODY HAVE PROBLEMS, IT’S A COMMON THING, BUT NO IT’S NOT OKAY TO KILL YOURSELF JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE PROBLEMS !!!!!! ACTING SELFISHLY LIKE YOU’RE DOING PROVES THAT YOU’RE NOT A YANKII !!!!!! YANKIIS DON’T KILL THEMSELVES LIKE THAT, THEY FIGHT EVERYDAY !!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU’RE NOT STRONG, YOU’RE WEAK !!!!!!!

Shibuya : SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi :  AND AFTER A GIRL LIKE YOU CALLS HERSELF STRONG ?????!!!!! COME OON, DON’T FUCKIN MAKE ME LAUGH !!!!! BUT GIRL, ONCE IN HEAVEN YOU WON’T COME BACK HERE, YOU KNOW THAT ????!!!! WHAT DO YOU PREFER, HUH ???!!! PROVING TO PEOPLE WHO ARE LAUGHING AT YOUR FACE THAT YOU CAN DO IT, WHATEVER THE DIFFICULTIES YOU’RE GOING THROUGH OR YOU PREFER TO ACT LIKE A COWARD AND BEING ANOTHER ANONYMOUS BITCH WHO WENT CRAZY AND BECAUSE SHE’S HAS DIFFICULTIES SHE WANTS TO GIVE UP BY KILLING HERSELF SHAMELESSLY ?????!!!!! YOU’RE NOT A TRUE RAPPAPPA, YOU’RE JUST A TRASH, A CRYBABY !!!!!! 

Choukoku looked at Nezumi, shocked, but like everyone can understand, she knew what Nezumi was trying to do, what message she was sending. Choukoku looked at Shibuya, worried. The Rappappa Queen reacted to Nezumi’s words and started to cry.

Shibuya : Noo..!!!! No…

Nezumi : (talking to Choukoku) If you wanna play Superwoman, girl, this is now ! We won’t hold out forever…

Choukoku immediately climbed the building. Shibuya was on the 13th floor.

Shibuya : Choukoku..????!!!!

Nezumi : Girl I didn’t tell you to be Spiderman !!!! You’re crazy or what, you’re gonna kill yourself !!! Don’t you think that there’s not enough drama as it is ???!!! Damn, take the stairs !!!! 

Shibuya : CHOUKOKU STOP, YOU’LL FALL !!!!!!

Choukoku : I DON’T CARE IF IT’S TO SAVE YOU !!!! YOU’RE WORTH IT..!!!!

Shibuya : Choukoku…

Nezumi : Okayy soo… is it going to be a tragedy or comedy… I think I should call 119 cause 2 deaths on my conscience will be too much for me, I don’t want to go to jail. Won’t be good for my business… 

Choukoku : I love you Shibuya, and we’re together in this, I’ll never let you down, never !!!!

Shibuya : Choukoku..!!! I love you too !!! Be careful !!! I..AAAAAH !!!!!!!!! (Shibuya was falling)

Choukoku : SHIBUYAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : JESUS, MARY AND JOSEPH, HOLY FUCKIN SHIT !!! NOT NOW !! Where are my headphones… hm ah !! (listening to music, catholic one that prayers sing in churches) *HAAALLELUJAH ! HALLELUJAH ! HALLELUJAH !* Whoah, she looks like the Angel Gabriel !! Strech your arms out a little ! (now quietly praying, eyes closed, while listening to the song) Please fuckin God save this poor bitch, I know she’s not a pure one but man, you know everyone’s not perfect. (Choukoku was falling too) Please, save both of them or I’ll be sent in jail !! Move your ass Goddamnit !!! AMEN !!!!

Choukoku and Shibuya fell in a big swimming pool placed by firemen. Both of them were alive.

Choukoku : Shibuya..!! (kissing her) 

Shibuya : Choukokuu… (kissing her back)

Nezumi : Holy hell. Aah thanks God ! Happy ending… 

Choukoku and Shibuya kept kissing but firemen and some witnesses were angry, saying that it wasn’t the right place to make love.

Nezumi : Well… it’s true that they can take a room but you people, have no idea of everything we’ve been through tonight ! So you better shut up and get the fuck out of here, useless citizens !! (talking to firemen, telling them to leave the 2 girls alone, giving to the men money)

Shibuya : I love you….  I’m sorry for everything…. (kiss) Tell me…. how long you’re gonna last now….

Choukoku : (smiling, kissing) Dunno…. tell me…. I love you too…. I’ll impress you….

**Author's Note:**

> End of the story. I wanted to have one focused on Choukoku and Shibuya, facing difficulties, serious problems in life. I hope you liked it guys. Thank you for reading !


End file.
